My dragons child
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: 2 years later Dark and her new fiance are waiting for there egg to hatch! Watch as there child gets into trouble with it's adventures!
1. My dragon

Hey welcome to the sequel of My dragon!

Leonardo's POV

A lot has happened in 2 years like my dragon Dark and the dragon we found who is now Raph's pet having a child well egg at the minute. I was surprised when I saw this because I never knew Dark was pregnant. I told Raph and he got a bit scared because mine and his pet are in love and have a child already, just wait until the future when there is about 6 baby dragons flying around. That thought made me shiver and I told Raph about it and he got scared of that happening.

Me and Raph went to the ware-house and we went to our pet dragons "how you doing girl?" I just got a lick in the face "well at least you are not going to be a strict parent" I heard her grown in her own dragon language which made me laugh "I love teasing you" when I said that Dark jumped up and knocked me over and then sat on top of me licking my face which made me laugh "stop t-tickling m-me" I said inbetween laughs.

Thats when we heard Raph and Ice talking to each other and me and Dark looked at each other and then nodded.

Raph's POV

I was talking to Ice who was a light blue and he has the brightest blue eyes you will ever see.

"You know it feels weird to see you be a father at 15" Me and Leo guessed his age because he looked young but older then Dark. I got a rub in the chest which made me smile a bit but that was suddenly ruined when I felt like I was falling over and when I looked up I saw Dark staring at me and I knew what this meant "don't" but I was too late because she suddenly licked me "Leo get your dragon off me"

"fine, Dark here girl"

He whistled a bit and I felt a heavy weight leave me.

Leonardo's POV

When Dark came over to me from jumping on Raph I smiled at her "good girl" I got her head rubbing my chest. I looked over at the nest where Dark's and Ice's child lay. It was a beautiful shade of light blue with black patterns all over it. I saw Raph looking at me but when he saw what I was looking at he understood "feels weird that my precious pet will be a mother soon"

"I know the feeling but mine will be a father instead"

that made me laugh a bit

"I wonder how long it will stay in a egg for?"

"why don't we search it up when we get home"

"good idea"

I looked over at Dark and Ice "we're going home okay so no more making any eggs okay" they looked imbarrised when I said that but Dark more because she conciders me as a father because she never knew her parents.

Me and Raph walked home and when we got in the lair we went straight to the computer in Donnie's lab, I sat down in the chair and started writing 'how long would it take for a dragon egg to hatch?' I went on a few websites which where saying that the mystical dragons had there eggs and then in a weeks time it will be hatched. I looked at Raph with wide eyes "what?"

"Dark's and Ice's child was born 6 days ago" he looked at me with wide eyes now "check another website just to make sure but every website we did go on it kept saying a week or it would say it would take 6 or 8 days which scared both of us.

"so what do you think the dragon woud look like?"

"err dark blue"

"I think it would be a purpleish colour"

"could be"

Nobody's POV

Raph and Leo went to bed but they didn't know that there would be a surprise waiting for them in the morning.


	2. Names

Hey hope you like this story so far!

Nobodies POV

In the middle of the night in the ware-house you could see 2 dragons looking at a egg which was showing some crack marks. After 20 minutes the egg finally hatches and you could see a beautiful light baby dragon with black designs on its legs and tail. This was the baby dragon was the child of Dark and Ice. The gender of this child was a girl and she had beautiful amber eyes that shined with mischeive. You could see Ice and Dark licking her and rubbing her head with there own.

Leonardo's POV

I woke up at 6:00. I decided to get my stuff on and then go and get Raph up because we like seeing our dragons early in the morning. After Raph got his stuff on we walked to the ware-house where our dragons lived, when we walkedin we had the shock of our lives. We saw our dragons curled round a little one which was looking right at us, I thought it was adorable and so did Raph.

The baby dragon got out from inbetween her parents and walked over to us but you could see she was afraid, when it was close to us I stuck my hand out and it jumped at it but soon it came near to us and let me and Raph stroke it "what gender is it?"

"Raph by the looks of things it looks like a girl"

"I have never seen a dragon look so, whats the word?"

"adorible, cute which one you thinking of?"

"adorible"

She looked towards us and I think she could smell her parents on us but I wasn't exspecting her to jump on both of us which made me laugh and that made her smile and she looked so cute.

"did we ever tell Master Splinter, Mikey and Donnie about our dragons laying a egg?"

"now that you think of itLeo I don't think we did"

"just wait until they do see her"

We suddenly heard our dragons waking up and when they did they looked round francticly until they saw us on the floor with there child on us. I heard Dark make her cute noise and that made the baby dragon get off us and run over to her "is that what Dark looked like as a child?"

"yeah it is except she was black"

"what should we call her?"  
"what about snowflake?"

"nah, erm frost?"

"nope, how about chillin?"

"no way, what about snow?"

"thats a stupid name, why don't we call her Destiny?"

"I actually agree with that name Leo"

We looked at Dark and Ice to see them licking Destiny which we both thought was cute.

We walked up to Dark and Ice and they both looked at us

"we have thought a name for her and we would like to call her destiny"

Both dragons looked at each other and then made a noise and then looked at us and I got a lick from Dark and Raph got the same but from Ice instead

"I think they like the names"

"at least we don't have to keep looking for a name"

Nobodies POV

Leo and Raph played with there dragons and the new member until it was time to go home for training. They where upset to leave but thankful they will come back later.


	3. This is Destiny

Hey hope a like the story!

Raphael's POV

Me and Leo just got in the lair just in time for training. While we where walking home me and Leo decided to tell the rest about Destiny. We just walked into the dojo ta see the others waitin for us so me and Leo sat down in our usual places and waited for the lesson to begin.

2 hours later...

Me and me bros just finished our training session and now it was time to tell bout Destiny.

Leonardo's POV

It was fianally time for us to tell about Destiny and Raph started it off.

"ya know how I got a pet dragon named Ice"

the others nodded there head and this is where I carry on from where Raph started

"well lets just say our dragons fell in love and umm Raph help me"

"lets just say they created something together"

We saw the rest have eyes that grown in size

"are you trying to tell us that your dragons had a child"

We both looked at a shocked Donnie

"well yes we are and her name is Destiny"

"my son how old is she?"

"8-9 hours"

My family looked happy about the news so me and Raph decided to take them to our dragons.

30 minutes later...

We just got to the ware-house and was about to go inside. "just to warn you she might jump on you" my bros and father nodded there heads.

We walked in to the ware-house and we saw Dark licking Destiny and Ice laying in bed a sleep I heard my bros and father argh at Destiny.

When Dark heard us she turned and looked at us. She jumped up, ran and knocked me over licking my face "D-d-dark ple-as-e l-let m-e-e u-up-p" I said while laughing. When I was able to get up Dark went to Master Splinter and hugged him in the chest "yes it has been a while since I have seen you young one"

I saw Destiny look at us with confusion so I went up to her and started stroking her which made her make that purring noise her mother makes and then she did a really cute noise I had to argh at it which got the others attention.

I carefully picked her up in my hands and made sure she could escape when she wanted. I carefully walked over to my brothers and father and when we where close I made sure to let Dark see that I was taking care of her child and then set her on the floor carefully in front of my bros and sensei.

I crouched next to her and started stroking her while her mother was licking her head which made Destiny look annoyed.

She made this cute little noise and Dark just looked at her.

I even saw Ice look up at Destiny quickly. He walked over to her slowly and rubbed his head against hers which made my brothers arw at them.

After a while we decided to go home but me and Raph stayed a bit longer just to make sure our dragons where alright.

When we finished checking on them we went back to the lair where our family was waiting for us.


	4. Adventure

Hey! This might seem weird but I am doinbg Destiny a pov in this chap and maybe later on chaps!

Destiny's POV

This may seem weird but when our owners aren't here I get into trouble. When they left I went to the corner of the room where I saw this hole I have never seen before so I went through it and when I did I saw masive brown sticks with green bush on the top and there was smaller bushes next to it, this world is strange. I went for a walk but I saw our 2 masters so I hide behind a bush so they couldn't see me and when thet left I was relieved.

I walked on for a while and when I did I saw these massive statues made out of metal and they are rectangular in shape with see through metal as well because I could see people in side them. I walked for a bit more when I noticed that the sun went down. I got really scared and started whimpering.

I kept walking but slouching in the same time just to show I was scared. I then heard this high pitched noise which scared me more into whimpering.

Dark's POV

I heard the signal for my master being in trouble so I stopped searching with my fiancce for Destiny and I started flying towards my master and Ice followed.

When I got to the fighting scene I saw my master serrounded by black guys with red symbols on there suits. I sent 3 fireballs down while Ice sent 3 Iceballs in random places knocking down a lot of people. When my master saw me he smiled and whistled me down and I was followed by Ice.

I saw Ice look towards his master and when he did I saw him send Iceballs towards the suited men who where surrounding his master. His master looked happy to see us.

soon nearly all the the suited men where down actually make that all of them, Ice just sent them down with his tail.

I looked towards Ice "we should be searching for Destiny" I was still upsedt that she wasn't any where.

"Don't worry we will find her"

My master and his brother went on my back while Ices master and there other brother umped on his back.

We started flying towards the ware-house when I heard a whimper and I started hovering "whats wrong Dark?"

I landed on the closest roof top that the whimpering came from and Ice joined me "Ice that sounded like Destiny"

"then call her your then mother"

"boys"

I heard the whimper again and this time I knew that it came from the ally below us and when I looked I saw Destiny "Destiny"

"mommy, I'm scared"

She sounded so scared I jumped down into the ally and so did Ice and we walked up to Destiny and when we got close enough I started licking her head in reasurance "don't worry baby girl daddy and mommy are hear now" hearing Ice say that made me smile.

I heard our owners land on the floor and walk over to us "Destiny?" I heard my owner say.

"Destiny what are you doing here?"

"mommy I was walking to the corner of our home when I saw this hole and when I went through it I went for an a-ad-ad err?"

"adventure honey"

"thats the word, thank you daddy"

"no problem but you shouldn't of run off"

"I now I'm sowwy"

I couldn't stay mad at her "come on lets go home"

We walked to our owners who was watching us 3 and sat in front of them "alright lets go guys" we started walking towards our ware-house and when we got there I went straight to bed and I made sure Destiny was right in front of me so she couldn't escape from my eye.


	5. Caught

Het hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the reviews!

Destiny's POV  
I was walking round the ware-house when I saw that hole again, I know I shouldn't but it was kinda fun yesterday searching around. I went to the hole and when I was about to go I was stopped by a light blue tail "where do you think your going?"

"err the water fountain" we actually do have a water fountain, thats what our masters found while searching for our new home.

"it is the other way"

"oh really well I forgot you because I am like 2 days old"

"you know dragons are intelligent when there born so I know your lieing"

gosh he gets me every time well actually this is the first time huh weird

"fine" I walked away to where mommy was and layed down next to her

"whats up honey?"

"nothing mom you know just getting in a nap"

"good, now I don't have to ask you do I"

she started licking my head "mom" I groaned

Leonardo's POV

We just finished training so me and Raph decided to see our dragons.

We got to the ware-house and when we opened the door we where jumped apon "alright Dark time to get off"

"Ice get off me"

we walked into the ware-house and saw Destiny walk to the corner of the room and I saw Ice follow her.

I decided to follow them and Dark joined me and so did Raph.

Ice's POV

"I thought I told you not to go through there"

"agh"

"Destiny"

"but it is soo interesting daddy why can't I explore?"

"because your 2 days old"

"Destiny listen to your father"

"ohh"

Destiny dropped her head and went off to the place where we sleep.

Raphael's POV

Seeing Dark and Ice act like a parent made me so proud of them but you know me I won't let it show but I will smile sometimes. Me and Leo looked at the corner of the room and saw that there was a hole there. "we could call Donnie and ask him to fix it"

"good idea Raph"

I got my phone from my pocket and dialed Donnie

_"Hello"_

"Hey Donnie, can you do us a favor"

_"what sort of favor?"_

"could you fix the corner of the dragons ware-house"

_"what happened?"_

"Destiny tried to get through it"

_"I'll be there in a minute Raph seeya"_

"seeya Don"

I put my shell cell away into my pocket and went to Ice and started stroking him.

Leonardo's POV

While Raph was on the phone with Donnie I went to Dark and started stroking her "whos my baby girl, you are you are" she started purring "argh you are so cute" she made that cute noise.

When Raph was done talking to him I walked up to him with Dark following behind me "whens Don coming?"

"soon"

We started hanging round with our dragons until Don came which was like 2 minutes.

"wheres the hole?"

We pointed to the corner and he walked over there and started working on it.

2 hours later...

"that was a big hole but I managed to fix it"

"thanks Donnie your the best"

"no problem, you ask any time you want"

"will do Donnie"


	6. Captured

Hey! Here's chapter 6!

Destiny's POV

Mom and Dad went out for a fly with our masters. I walked up to the door slowly and look at the bolt that was tying the door closed. "how thw heck am I gonna open this door?"

I started coughing when I felt this warm sensation come out of my mouth. When I opened my eyes I noticed there was blue and black flames which surprised me. When the sensation stopped I looked at the door which has started melting "oops"

I walked through the door and looked outside, everything looked so beautiful from the shining leafs to the massive trees.

I then noticed something "I am outside the ware-house, sweet!" I started running around and also trying to catch my tail but I never managed it.

I stopped running and started trying to get my breath back when I felt something touch me and when I did I saw people in black suits surrounding "get this dragon, mistress Karai will be pleased to have one of her own" siad one of the black suited people.

I stared in shock and stared whimpering, I felt like I needed to cough and when I did that flame came out again and knocked 3 of the men down which meant that there was, wait legt me do the calculations, I think about 12 left. Sorry my counting skills aren't great but I am still a baby to my generation of dragons even if I am smart.

I started backing away slowly until I hit a tree, thats right I learnt the name for it.

I felt this net go over me and drag me to the vehicle they came in which looked like a car but it had a big trunk with no roof on it. I started whimpering and struggling "help me please"

I started crying my eyes out but because I am a dragon no tears shown.

Dark's POV

I got home with Ice and when we did we saw the door was ruined and I looked at Ice "when did you learn how to fire breath"

"about a week after I was born"

"oh great we have a child who can breath fire what else is gonna happen"

Me and Ice started looking around and our owners helped too.

That was when I saw it, a black car with a massive trunk with no roof on it. I saw Destiny and I could still hear her cry.

"DESTINY!"

"Dark you found her"

I started sobbing into Ice's shoulder "them black men took her Ice"

I saw Ice with a upset look "no this can't be happening"

I saw our owners look to where the car went with sad eyes

"don't worry Dark me and my brothers will get Destiny back"

I look a my owner with sad eyes

"Raph call the guys, tell them whats happened and tell Donnie to hack the foot"

My owner sounded angry but not with us but twith the foot which showed he cares for us, now that was a thought I would love to hear all the time. I put my head to my owners chest and started rubbing it while our other master went to call there brothers.

Just you wait foot because when I find you, you better be scared because no one takes the daughter of Dark and Ice.


	7. Rescued

Hey! hope you like chapter 7!

Leonardo's POV

We where thinking of a plan to get Destiny back. Ever since she was taken away her parents haven't been the same, they have been more angry eery time they saw some one wearing black.

We finished planning and started heading off to the foot tower which was guarded a lot but thanks to Donnie we found a route that no one guards which makes it easy to get but the hard part will be going to the cell they are holding Destiny.

We started going down the route until we had to climb the vent.

"Leo stop squishing me"

"how can I squish you, your at the top"

"well some one is squishing me"

"Mikey your squishing me not the other way round"

"oops sorry Donnie"

"finally I an breath properly"

We got to the top of the vent and climbed out and into a hall way "which way Donnie?"

"well to my calculations and to this map she should be a level above us in room 324"

We started running but silently down the hall way but we kept to the shadows while running so no one saw us but that was what we thought.

_Beep Beep Beep...!_

"we've been spotted run"

we ran faster as the alarm went off with the flashing red light of course.

We made it to a elevator and pressed a button to go up button and when the elevator door opened 10 foot ninja came jumping out at us so we started fighting them.

I threw a dragon kick at one of them but they dodged, I stuck my fist up and whacked the foot that was creeping up on me and knocked him out.

I then kicked the guys in front of me in the wrong place, basically where the sun don't shine and lets just say if he ever wants children he will never be able to get any now. It even made me finch at the noise it made when I kicked him.

I looked around and saw the other foot on the floor unconcouis "lets go guys"

We got in the elevator and pressed the button for the next floor and then we waited.

When the door opened we saw no foot down the hall so we started walking down the hall in the shadows until we reached room 324.

When we opened the door I saw Destiny on an examination table with a collar round her throat.

"Destiny are you alright?"

she just squicked in response which shows she is in pain. I got one of my katanas and cut the collar off her and the shackles that are tieing her body to the table.

When she was free she started limping a bit and then she coughed and faced the wall when a blue and black fire ball comes out "did any of you know she could do that?" I got 3 heads shaking no.

I noticed that we where on the 5th floor so I used my watch and signaled Dark and Ice but the noise made Destiny whimper so my brothers started comforting her while I waited for Dark and Ice.

5 minutes later Dark and Ice came and when we where supposed to leave Karai and her foot came through the door "your going to leave with out saying good bye to the new shredder are you?"

I quickly ran up on to Dark where Destiny and Don was waiting for me, Mikey and Raph was on Ice. We started flying up and before we left Dark sent a fireball and Ice sent a fire ball that is so hot that it freezes you.

We stared heading off to the ware-house which has now got a fixed door and no dragon can burn it down well except Ice because nothing is hotter then his fire ball but we trust him enough to not blow a hole.

When we got back Destiny ran inside and stayed in bed the rest of the night with Dark and Ice who joined her after 10 minutes.

Me and my bros walked home with smiles, as long as we're around nothing can hert our pets.


	8. The fight part 1

Hey hope you enjoy reading my story! sorry if ya dont like the time skip!

2 years later...

Destiny's POV

A lot has happened over the last too years. I became close to the purple coloured turtle and now he is my master instead of blue and red.

I also have a boyfriend that my parents or master knows about. Yeah like I said before a lot has happened.

I walked out of the ware-house because our masters trust us enough know. I got ready to fly but before I did I remembered something "mom I'm going for a fly"

"ok hun but come home before the sky turns dark"

"yes mommy"

I know what your thinking, that I am too young for a boyfriend but I am not actually because this is the age normal dragons get boyfriends or girlfriends, depends on there gender.

I started flying to the outside of new york where my boyfriend lives. I always meet him because his parents knows we are dating, sorry I get a bit excited thinking about him.

I got to where he lives and saw him. He is a yellow dragon and he has a electricity blast unlike my parents who have got fire and ice blasts and mine is ice and fire put together.

My boyfriends name is Storm.

"Hey Storm"

"hey babe you okay?"

"yeah you?"

"great, I was wondering if ya wanna go flying?"

"sure but please try not to go where I live or my parents will think something is going off and I don't want to tell them yet"

"don't worry I won't"

He came over to me and licked my cheek which made me blush and he laughed "it's not funny"

"I was laughing because you look beautiful like that"

"arw"

I licked his cheek and headed to outside the forest and he quickly followed me "come on"

We started flying, OMG it was the most amazing you could ever feel.

We started playing tag and hide and seek across the city.

It was the greatest fun I have had in a while until I noticed it was getting dark

"Strom I have to go in or I am grounded for the whole week"

"okay bye"

he licked my cheek and he started flying away "bye"

I started flying towards home and when I got there I saw my master which cheered me up again.

I started running towards him then jumped on himmaking him fall over "hey Destiny, had a good fly"

I started licking him which made him laugh

"c-c-come on D-d-desti-i-iny tim-e t-to g-et o-ff m-eee" I got off my master and stared at him

"Destiny don't jump on your master"

"arw but mooomm"

"Destiny"

"yes mommy"

I started walking towards mom with my head down until I heard a familier noise which made me go wide eyed and look straight at the door.

I ran out the door and started looking around frantically and my patrents and master and red and blue looked at me confused, I heard the noise again.

I stepped back a couple of steps "Destiny don't do what I think your doing" I started running and flew off.

I started flying towards where I heard the noise and when I did I saw Storm getting beaten up "Storm"

"Destiny go"

"no way am I leaving you"

I started shooting my fire and ice blast at the foot that was beaten up my boyfriend. I kept shooting themuntil I could land right infront of Storm "you okay?"

"I think I am alright"

he stood up but he looked like he was limping a bit, he started firing electric blasts and I joined in with my own blasts.

Ice's POV

When Destiny flew away me and Dark stood up and went over to the door with my master, blue and purple following cause orange was at home "Dark do you know where she went?"

"she followed the sound of the struggling dragon"

"I thought I heard something"

We bent down so our masters could get on our backs and then headed for the sound of a struggling dragon.

When we got there we was surprised to see Destiny helping the dragon, me and Dark landed with out Destiny knowing.

Destiny's POV

Me and Storm started to get the foot back when this women came up onto the roof "capture them and don't hert them too much or we won't have much fun"

That got me scared a bit but I jumped when I saw a blue and purple/black blasts go over my head. When I turned round I saw my parents I gulped a bit "Leonardo, what a surprise and look at this the dragon I have always wanted to capture"

Mom growled at the lady but I saw the ladies eyes go wide "well if I never, the dragon we wanted to capture has a off spring"

"leave her out of this Karai"

I looked at blue, he seems to know who this girl is. I looked over at Storm.

"still think you can walk?"

"I may limp a bit but flying will be easy"

"good because I think this might be a family fight"

"I don't think so young lady"

"arw but mom"

"Destiny"

"fine, come on storm"

I took 2 steps back and then flew up with Storm following me.

When I dropped Strom off at home I licked him goodbye and then went back to my family.

When I got there I saw my parents with deep cuts on their skin and my master, blue and red with blood coming from there cheek and I also saw orange there now but he looked as bad as the others. I saw about 15 foot and that women who keeps cutting there skin and giving them harsh bruises.

I saw my dad get knocked out which made me angry and I spat the largest ice/fire blast ever in my life and it knocked 3 foot off the edge. I saw them look at me and I saw them flinch cause I swear they saw fire in my eyes. I then saw orange go down.

Now I was angry, I landed and I think they saw the fire in my eyes. I whacked one foot with my tail off the edge.

When I saw mom go down now I was enraged. I growled at the foot infront of me "what you gonna do Dragon" that did it.

I ran up to him and bit him so hard I think I heard a snap and the man scream bloody murder even though he didn't die just lost too much blood.

A lot of the foot looked at me scared and I even saw the women with a glint of fear in her eye but it soon disappeared.

"what are you standing around for, get her"

I started shooting massive ice/fire blasts and the foot where really clueless if they thought they could get me again. There was 2 foot left running towards me so I swished my tail right in front of them hitting them off the roof as if they where a baseball.

Then there was one left but I don't know her name but all I do know is that she controled the foot, I started growling at her.

"look at you, you pathetic dragon, trying to save your family even when your badly hert, I thought Leonardo or your mother would of taught you this"

She was right my mother did teach me this and I did have a lot of injures but I wasn't going to back down now.


	9. The fight part 2

Hey! welcome to my last chapter of My dragons child!

Destiny's POV

I got ready for the fight and so did blue, red and master but they where badly injured and will be knocked down easily.

We got into a fighting position and got ready, I saw 5 foot ninjas in the back ground coming towards us so I foccused on them while red, blue and master concentrated on the woman.

I got a fire/ice ball ready to be lauchedin my mouth and when they where close enough I spat it out at them and it knocked 3 of them out straight away. I started feeling a bit dizzy and that was when I realized that I am losing too much blood.

I took some deep breaths to get rid of my dizzyness and it worked but it was working it self back slowly. I started firing my fire/ice ball at the other foot but they kept missing because in my eyes it looked like there was more then 2 even though there wasn't.

I saw this yellow blast come out from no where and into the 2 foot which knocked them out, I turned around and saw a really familer face "Storm"

"Destiny, are you alright?"

"yeah honey I'm alright but a bit dizzy"

"we got to finish this soon"

"what do ya say we do?"

"keep blasting the women until she is knocked out"

"good plan"

We rubbed heads and then got into the fight again, we started blasting the women and she started to look a bit woozy.

"don't think you can stop me turtles or you will just be wishing for dumb luck"

I knew she was gonna pass out soon but I wasn't gonna let her get up again. oh no not after she hert my parents.

I fired a ice/fire at her while Storm fired a electric blast which collided together to make one super blast which knocked her off the roof. When we looked down at her I had to look away from her quickly or I might of puked.

The women had her armour look like it was melting dripping all over her body which was melting her flesh which stunk bad.

"oh I think I might puke"

"if you do don't puke up over me"

"I will try"

He started to make sure I was okay but I kept seeing black dots all over my vision "I think I might pass out from blood loss"

"no no no, stay awake please Destiny, you just got to stay awake"

"just get my master he will...surly have th..." I passed out.

Donnatello's POV

I saw my dragon go unconcouis and the other dragon go a bit mental. I ran over to Destiny and started checking her out "guys Destiny has gone unconcouis over blood loss"

"We better try and wake up Ice and Dark and get Destiny home"

Raph and Leo went to wake up there dragons while I stayed with Destiny and that other dragon, he kept whimpering and whimpering until I saw him lick Destiny and then I knew why "your dating Destiny aren't you?" he gave me a nodd "arww" he looked like he just got embarrised "sorry"

Leo and Raph came over with Dark and Ice who looked a bit drowsey but strong enough to take us home, when they saw Destiny they ran over quickly adn worriedly.

They looked at me waiting for the answer "she passed out over blood loss but Dark has her blood type so we might beable to save her" The boy dragon came over and nudged her head and the others looked at him weirdly "Destiny's boyfriend"

"so thats where she always fly's off too"

"we better get going"

"right, Dark can you carry me and Destiny while Ice carries Donnie, Raph and Mikey"

We got on the dragons we where asigned to when I looked at Destiny's boyfriend "you can come along if ya want" he looked excited which showed he cared and that made me happy.

We all took off and went to the ware-house which has equipment for if the dragons got really injured and a medical kit was in there.

When we landed I got ready to patch up the dragons and for the blood transplant.

1 hour later...

I finished patching up the dragons and know I was getting ready to transport blood from one dragon to another. I got a syringe and went over to Dark where I got 1 pint of blood and then I went to Destiny but before I put the needle in her I squirted it a bit so there was no air bubbles and then put the syringe in her.

"she should wake up in 2 hours okay"

We all stayed until she awoke.

2 hours 30 minutes later...

Storm's POV

I looked at my girlfriend, I was really scared for her and still am. I got a lot of what ifs going around my whole head.

I have been waiting here for hours not even moving a inch because I wanna be there when she wakes up. I kept seeing the orange one try and lighten the mood up a bit but nothing is gonna stop me be sad until I see her eyes.

I suddenly saw her wing twitch a bit which gave me hope "Destiny can you hear me?"

"whats going on?" I hear Destiny's father say from behind me

"I saw her wing twitch"

Dark and Ice got up quickly and went over to Destiny, we saw her toes start to twitch.

We saw red, blue, purple and orange come over here to see what was going on and when they saw Destiny twitch they got excited.

I then saw one of her eyes open a bit but then blink again and then it opened once again "Destiny can you hear me?"

"I-I thin-k s-so-o"

Everyone got really happy when Destiny made a noise

"my baby are you alright?"

"y-yeah mo-o-m I-m fine"

"we where so worried"

They started rubbing each othrs faces when Destiny suddenly realised that I was there even though I talked earlier, huh weird.

"Storm"

"the one and only"

We started rubbing heads but we soon stopped when we heard a arww which was a bit embarrising

"but what about my parents finding out?"

"we already know once he kept trying to wake you up when you faighted"

"lets just hope it's a quick recovery"

"I don't mind as long as I could spend time with you"

I saw a sparkle in her eye and I swear she saw one in mine as well

"you can come over any time you like"


End file.
